Summoner's Rift
The Summoner's Rift is the most commonly used Field of Justice. Lore The oldest and most venerated Field of Justice is known as Summoner's Rift. The Rift is located in a remote forest between Freljord, the Serpentine River, and the Ironspine Mountains. The Summoner’s Rift is one of a few locations in Valoran where magical energy is at its greatest concentration, making it a highly sought after locale to pursue magical endeavors. Historically, the forest where the Rift resides was the site of several battles during Runterra's various Rune Wars. In modern times, this battleground is known as the ultimate proving ground for any aspiring summoner. The Rift is also the battleground where some of Valoran's greatest political decisions have been made since the inception of the League of Legends. Gameplay The objective of Summoner's Rift is extremely straightforward – destroy the enemy’s nexus. In order to do this, champions must traverse down one of three different paths (or lanes) in order to attack their enemy at their weakest points they can exploit. Both teams have their lanes defended by numerous turrets; each turret grows in strength the closer it gets to its respective nexus and each turret must be eliminated in order to gain access to the next turret in that lane. Cooperating with fellow summoners is an absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a champion to find themselves ambushed by enemies in the lanes of the Rift. Features * Three lanes to fight your way to the enemy base. * A jungle populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness, the toughest of which provide buffs and/or gold for your whole team. * Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * A map dividing river that lies in neutral territory, allowing for quick travel between lanes. * Two bases at opposite corners of the map, populated by a shop, a nexus, two turrets to defend the nexus, and inhibitors that suppress the other team's minions. Monster Camps The amount of time it takes for each camp to respawn: *A and two - respawn in 100 seconds. *Two - respawn in 100 seconds. *A and three - respawn in 100 seconds. *An and two - respawn in 1:55 minutes. *A and two - respawn in 1:55 minutes. * - respawns in 6 minutes. * - respawns in 7 minutes. Versions Summer Version It is the default and first version released of the map. Winter Version This version was a permanent option before it was replaced with the Autumn Version on November 2010. It is also available during the 2010 Snowdown Showdown, replacing the Autumn version temporarily. The Winter Version of the Summoner's Rift is almost the same with a few differences: * A mostly white background, because of the snow. * Snow falling and covering the terrain. * The River is frozen. Snowdown Rift It is a variant of the Winter Summoner's Rift with Seasonal variants, designed for the 2009 Snowdown Showdown event. Harrowing/Autumn Version The Harrowing Version was a special version designed for the 2010 Harrowing Seasonal Event. It replaced the Winter Version as the secondary version available and renamed Autumn Version after a poll on November 2010. It was temporarily replaced again with the Winter Version for the 2010 Snowdown Showdown. The Autumn Version uses music from the Twisted Treeline. *There are coffins at bottom right area of the map. These signify the "death" of Averdrian, Plant King & Tabu the Voodoo Shaman who have been cancelled. Trivia * The map itself is similar to the most popular map from Defense of the Ancients. * The monster camps in this map were normalized in V1.0.0.96: before that, wolf camps and golem camps randomly alternated. * Ghost can be found near the top of the river (Top Lane) just to the right of the top most brush found in blue's jungle. He will even attack passing and either do 1 damage or pop his if the bubble is up. Development Artwork SummonersRift.png|Summoner's Rift Concept Art TipDialogImage mirroredJungle.png|Summoner's Rift Creep Locations Summoner's Rift In-Game.jpg|Summoner's Rift In-Game Summoner's Rift.jpg|Summoner's Rift Artwork 1 SummonersRiftTutorial.png|Summoner's Rift Artwork 2 LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Summoner's Rift Artwork 3 Category:Fields of Justice Category:Places